My Version of Zelda
by Brad Davis
Summary: My first fanfic. Chapter 5 is now complete. Please enjoy and review.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  ****

My Version of Zelda 

As I walked down the dirt street toward my home, I couldn't help but think of the changes that had taken place in my life through the last few years. Many years before, when I was a young lad of the age of twelve, I purposed in my heart that I would protect the princess from any danger that she should face. My dream was to be a famous hero and to one day marry Princess Zelda. But perhaps I should tell you the story from the beginning.

My name is Link Bouder. I was born in a small shack just outside of Mabe village. My mother was an ordinary house wife. She labored many long hours toiling for the family. My father was a silver smith by trade. He worked many long hours sometimes not arriving home until as late as two o'clock in the morning. But he provided well for the family and we never went hungry. When I was six years old, my mother died while giving birth to my baby sister Maria. She too died within a months time. My father was so greatly devastated by this that he threw himself into drinking. When I turned seven my father lost his job, and we had to move from our small shack. My father was rarely around anymore so I basically had to scrounge for food on my own. 

One day as I was walking through the forest searching for something to eat, I saw a bear cub that, though it was cute, looked like it would be a tasty dinner. As I drew out my hunting knife and was sneaking up to kill it, suddenly out from nowhere came a giant grizzly bear! I didn't know what to do. The only tools I had were my hunting knife and a sword. I knew that if I charged and tried to kill it, it would just get more angry and probably kill _me._ But I was brave(and hungry). I drew my sword and ran away from the bear. Once I got out of sight, I curved around and snuck up from behind. When I was about thirty yards I climbed the nearest tree and began to jump from tree to tree. When I was directly overhead, I climbed down a little ways. When the bear had settled down I jumped and stabbed the bear directly into the heart I hoped and climbed back up the tree. The grizzly was enraged and ran to the tree. It stood up on its hind legs and began pushing the tree. Just when I was afraid I might fall the bear toppled over and died. I waited a few minutes then climbed down the tree. Instead of trying to drag it to where my father was staying, I set up a small camp there. I would take some to my father later. 

With the way my life was going now, I feared my dream would never come true. A few days later as I was walking through my old village, I overheard some strangers talking. 

One of the neighbors said, "Did you hear what happened to the kings daughter?"

The other said, "Yeah, I did. It's a shame that people would go so low as to kidnap her. She has nothing to do with the kingdom's affairs."

"People will do any thing for money, though. I heard that there is a three million rupees reward to the brave soul that would find her."

"For that much money, even I'd almost go find her. But I have respect for my life. I heard that she's being held captive on another world. A world where there are mystical monsters that are nearly invincible. I would never dare go there."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was my dream come true. From that day to the day I saved the princess I would let nothing stop me from succeeding in my dream. I would be Link The Hero! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The first thing I had to do was to find the ancient portal that would take me to the other world. I didn't know where to start. I tried going to the village library. I looked for ancient legends that told of mystical portals that led to dimensions of darkness and gloom. My search was not in vain. For I discovered a book that seemed to be avoided by so many people for so long that the dust hidden cover was unreadable at first. I immediately wiped the dust off to see what the book revealed. To my surprise, it was an ancient encyclopedia full of mythical maps to places never visited by the average human. 

But now I was faced with the problem of how I might sneak the book out. Since I was not a resident of the town I could not just walk out with it. And being a small village, the librarian would recognize me immediately. She was sitting beside the door and the only other thing that I could think of was to hide the book under my coat. But soon I discovered that doing so was extremely obvious, for the book was quite large and was not easily concealed. So I began to search my mind for another way of escape. As I looked around me, I saw a small, but opened window. I could have never fit but it occurred to me that I could slip the book through and go out and around with no suspense from the librarian. So I did so immediately. 

When I got around to the back, I picked up the book and was on my way back to the forest to be alone and search the book when a large husky man yelled at me to stop. I was startled and the first thing that came to my mind was to run. The man must have seen what I had done, for now he had a league of horses after me. I had always been a fast runner, but the book, being quite heavy, slowed me down. I had to think of something to do fast. As I passed another house, I saw piles of straw every where. With the horses still being a ways back, I turned the corner and hid the book under one of the piles of straw. I would come back later when I was not being searched.

Now I had to search for a way to deliver myself to safety. I quickly lost him after turning a few corners, but I wasn't about to stick around so he could find me. I walked deep into the forest and camped myself into a tall tree. Should the man search the forest, I did not want to be found on the ground.

Before I knew it, I had fallen deep into sleep. When I woke there stood what looked like Princess Zelda. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could this be? But suddenly she began to transform into a fierce wild beast. The beast threw out fire from its mouth and was nearly as tall as the tree. I climbed down the tree and ran from it. I couldn't imagine where it had come from and how it had transformed. As I ran deeper into the forest, I stumbled upon a root and fell over a small cliff. I screamed but nothing was going to stop me from falling now. As I was about to hit the ground, I realized it was water, and held my breath. 

I plunged into a large lake. When I came up, I saw before me a massive cave opening. I immediately swam as fast as I could toward it. When I was out of the water, I walked into the cave. The cave seemed to have a glow of its own. Then I realized that the glow was coming from a ledge about fifteen feet from the ground. I quickly searched for a way to get upon this ledge. Then I saw what seemed to be a fallen pillar lying on the ledge. I quickly shimmied my way up the pillar. When I got to the top I noticed one large opening and two smaller openings. One going to the left and one going to the right. 

I tried to decide which one to go down. The large one had a glow and the one to the right had a glow also. It seemed to obvious to go down the large one, and slightly to obvious to go down the dimly lit one to my left. So I crawled down the tunnel to my right. I crawled for what seemed like hours when finally I was in another dimly lit room. I was on a ledge though, so I just jumped down. The fall being further than I thought, I broke something when I hit the ground. I didn't feel much pain, I just couldn't walk.

When I finally looked up in front of me, I was in a round room with shining portals on every side. I walked up to one to see what the sign next to each portal said, but it must have been in another language because I couldn't read it. I thought now as good a time to save the princess, so I tried my luck and stepped into the portal nearest to me. When I stepped in suddenly I was falling. I thought that I might be falling forever, but then I saw the ground. I couldn't believe that it was over after being so close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just as I was about to hit the ground, I woke up in a heavy sweat. It had all been a dream. I couldn't believe it. But when I looked at my surroundings, they weren't the same as when I had gone to sleep. I was on the bank of some lake. Had I slept walked there somehow? Had some magical force led me here subconsciously?

At the other side of the lake was a cave that was exactly the same as the one in my dream. It seemed impossible. I pinched my arm to make sure that I was awake now. "Ouch!" I was definitely awake. Now I new the directions to the portal. It was all just as in the dream. I went smoothly all the way through the cave until I got to the ledge in the portal room. I had jumped in my dream and gotten hurt. I didn't want that to happen in real life. Then I noticed that the ledge circled part of the way around the room. As I followed the it, I saw that it circled closer to the floor as it went around. So I went around, and jumped from the end of it without getting hurt.

Now the problem was to find out which portal to use. I walked up to each sign, which now I could read. I had no idea what to look for. Each portal had a sign next to it that told stories of the worlds history and descriptions. All that I really knew was what I had heard from the strangers that one day. Now I was stuck. I had to go into a portal because it was the only way out. I had jumped from the ledge, and I couldn't get back up. Then I thought that if I had been led to the cave in the first place, surely I would get some sort of leading here too. But I was not drawn to any one portal. I would just evaluate which one was most likely it from the signs. Some of the signs described a light happy place. Others were completely dark and gloomy. If I chose the wrong one, would I be able to come back just as easily as I went? I didn't know. One sign caught my eye. It's history was known for being a place for the evil, but on the other side of this world it was known for being a place for the good. Why this got my attention, I'm not sure. I just knew this was it. I opened a heavy wooden door and inside all I saw was light. It gave me a sense of comfort. All that was left for me to do now was to walk in. I didn't hesitate any longer. 

I stepped through and on the other side of the portal it was a beautiful sunny afternoon. I was in an open field. I looked behind me, but there was no portal. Just the open field. I would have to worry about that later. Now I just wanted to explore this world. 

As I walked through the field, I noticed the beautiful flowers and the butterflies. Then something caught my eye. In the far off sky, it was pitch black. I hated to go there, but I knew I had to eventually. I would wait as long as possible though. Then As I walked again, I noticed something else. What was it? I felt shorter for some reason. Had I shrunk when I came here? I couldn't see my reflection because there was no water around, but I was sure that I felt younger. I dropped the thought from my mind for the time. 

What I needed to do now was to find someone to talk to. I came to the edge of a small hill. At the bottom of the small hill was a fenced in pasture. I decided I'd try going down there to see if the land owner could help me at all. As I got closer, I saw a small cottage. I went to the front door and knocked. The man that came to the door was medium height. 

"Would you like to race my horse for a chance to win?" the man asked.

"Win what?"

"A horse of course." He said.

"Sure"

"Well, go away and come back when your old enough."

Then he slammed the door on my face. He seemed kind of rude to me. I guess I'd have to find someone else to help me. I walked away in search of another persons house. It wasn't long before I food an old beat up shack. I decided I'd stop there to see if anyone had some good advice for me. When I knocked on the door, an old man came to the window and went away quickly. I hoped this person wouldn't be as rude as the last person. 

I began to grow impatient. Finally I decided to leave. Just as I was turning to leave, I heard the door creak open. I turned back around and there stood an old, hunched man with a long beard. He waved for me to come in. I followed him. I sat in front of the fireplace and waited until he sat down. 

Then I asked, "Can you give me any advice as to where I should go to begin my journey to save the princess? And can you tell me why I shrunk when I got here?

Then he said, "One question at a time. First of all, how do you expect me to know what you're talking about? For all I know your just some beggar here to try to steal something of mine."

"I just figured that you would know what I meant, I guess."

"Well, lucky for you I do. I am the one who led you here. I know that your true quest is to save the princess, but there is a much bigger problem then that. This world once, a long time ago, was filled with only that which was good. Then the dark forces creeped into here and slowly began to expand out. Now, nearly half of this world is completely evil. And here and there are scattered some people without the best intentions. I led you here because I knew that you were truly a brave young lad. I knew that you would fight your hardest until you had defeated the dark forces and cleaned this world of the darkness. Will you agree to do this?"

It was a big decision but I wasn't going to say no, so I said, "Sure."

"Wonderful. In that case I have here something that you probably have never seen before. It's a communication device. Whenever you've accomplished one goal or you need help, just push the button on the side and ask me for help. For now I'll tell you what your first goal is and answer your second question too. You want to know why you are smaller. That is because you are now a young child. You have a lot of training to do before you can start on your mission. But once your training is done, you will find a sword in a stone. When you pull this sword from the stone you will become an older lad again. That is also your current mission. Go on your way now."

Now all my questions were answered. I now had a heavy burden to bear though. Could I handle it? I would soon find out. But now I was tired from the heavy mental load placed on me, so I found a place to rest.

Explanation:** In explanation of being able to read the signs, the first time He went he was dreaming and you can't read in a dream. The second time he was Awake. There you go.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I awoke, the moon was shining bright in the dark sky. I didn't think that it would be possible to do anything much at night, but I couldn't get any sleep, so I began to wander around. 

I was surprised how bright it was considering the moon and stars were the only things shining. I looked up at the unfamiliar sky. It truly was beautiful, but nothing compared to the beauty of Princess Zelda. Day or night, I had to get on with my training mission. I had to think a while on what the old man had said to remember what to do next.

I didn't really have any idea where to go in order to get my training. I didn't want to bother the old man at this hour of night. I would just have to wander around till I found where I needed to be or wait till morning; whichever came first. 

I had slept under a tree in the large field. To my left and a short distance away was the old man's shack. I didn't want to go back that direction, so I began walking toward a small cave opening to my right. It seemed more like a large rock with an opening than a cave. When I got there, I hesitated a moment. Hopefully I wasn't going to intrude on anyone. I entered and in and the first thing I noticed was a large gun-like structure on the wall of the cave. I wondered what that could possibly be for, but then I began to notice that this was a furnished, decorated room. I thought someone must live there, but I didn't really see anyone. Then I heard something. "Bwak! INTRUDER!! INTRUDER!!" 

Then I heard a man's voice. "Who's there?"

I didn't want to make any trouble, so I just stood in one place. Then I saw the man. He was short and slightly pudgy, and he had a patch over his right eye. He walked over to a cage. Then he opened up the cage and took a colorful parrot out. The parrot hopped on to his shoulder. 

"If you don't want to make trouble for yourself, you'd better show yourself."

He began to walk my way. I stepped into view.

"A kid! Could he be the kid the old man was talkin' about? What do you think?" He looked at his parrot expecting an answer.

"Could be! Could be! Ba'k"

"Am I at the right place?" I asked.

"Were you sent here by an old man?"

"Yeah. All he told me was that I needed training."

"You are the boy! Are you ready to get some training done?"

Of course I was ready. I didn't have forever to finish with the rest of my mission. I had to hurry up. "You bet!"

"Just the answer I was looking for. Get ready."

The man walked away and pulled out a small sword from a chest. He came back and gave it to me.

He said "This will be your only weapon, so use it as best as you can."

He and his parrot left and went somewhere, I didn't know where. Then the gun-like structure on the wall began to buzz. Suddenly it began to shoot small laser beams out. Instinctively I held my sword out and deflected them. As I did so it became harder and harder, but I kept at it and kept my courage. Before I knew it, the shooting stopped and the man came back. 

"Well done, son. You have finished the first part of your training. Now I shall tell you where you must go next. Find the Kisani Trail and walk about two miles directly east. There you will see the ancient remains of the building in which you should go. From there you will receive further instruction."

Now I was one step closer to saving the princess. As I walked out of the cave, I saw a sliver of the sun peeking over the horizon. That was the direction I needed to go, but first I had to find the Kisani Trail. I immediately left for it. There was no delaying anymore. I might have to ask about the trail though. This time I contacted the old man immediately. He sounded as though he was in a helpful mood. This was good news.

****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello young Link. I'm glad to see that you've made it as far as you have. As for the Kisani Trail, just walk through the village in which you met me. Once you are on the other side, you will see a small but colorful building. Next to this building is a gate. This is the beginning of the Kisani Trail. This all that I can tell you for now. Good luck."

As soon as he was done, I sped off toward the village he told me of. I tried to keep my focus on the mission, but it had been a while since I'd eaten. As I walked I couldn't help but notice the wonderful scent of a barbecue. My mouth watered at the thought of biting into that juicy meat. It couldn't hurt to stop just for a little bit. I followed the smell to a small bar&grill. When I walked in the place was full of large, rough people. If you could call these people. 

I felt a bit out of place. After all I was just a young child. But my hunger didn't let me shy away. I had to get a bit to eat. I walked up to the counter.

"Could you spare a bit of food for me. I been traveling for some time. I have no money." 

The man face stared hard at me. Did he know me?

"I can trade you food if you'll do something for me. I'm in need of someone to clean out our basement."

Why shouldn't I. It would get me food. 

"Well?"

"OK, but could I have the food first?"

"Sure."

I told him what I wanted and sat down. As I waited, I stared at all of the unfamiliar faces around me. They all were worn and tired. It was weird how every face looked similar. I guess that's how people around here looked. I hoped that the cleaning project wouldn't take to long.

The food came and I ate heartily. It was the best meal that I had had in a long time. After I was done I went up to the counter.

"I'm ready to clean your basement now."

"That's great. Let me lead you to it."

"Ooo kaaay," I said suspiciously. 

Who was going to watch the restaurant. Apparently he didn't care. He guided me through a door and down a long flight of stares. As we walked I noticed that the walls were covered with a moss like when you enter a cave. As we went further down the air began to get heavy. I began to wonder if this was a good idea. My guide was walking straight ahead without making any sort of conversation. I had never known a basement to be this far underground. When I got to the bottom, I noticed how dark and gloomy it was down there. 

"How am I supposed to see when I clean."

"I never said you would see anything. I am sent by Lord Ganon. When I saw your face, I knew that you had to be the one he had told me of. Now you have no hope of saving the princess. And don't even try to escape. I can asure you that there is no way out but through this door."

Immediately he slammed the door and I heard him lock it. Now what would I do. It seemed hopeless. My dreams were being shattered. 

I couldn't give up yet. There had to be some way out. And if there was I would find it. I hadn't come this far just to be stopped by some obstacle that was put in my path. Link The Hero wouldn't be stopped that easily. And I still had my communication device. If worst came to worst, I could use it. The only thing I knew was this. As long as I lived, I would try my hardest to save the princess. 

****


End file.
